Sun Shang Xiang
Ye He Na La Yu Xiang (葉赫那啦．宇香), more commonly known as Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香), is a main character of K.O.3an Guo. She is the daughter of Ye Si Ti, the principal of Jiang Dong High School (江東高校), now known as Dong Wu Academy (東吳書院), and the younger sister of Sun Ce and Sun Quan. When Cao Cao and Guan Yu were captured under Dong Zhuo's orders, Cao Cao's father asked for her father's help. He passed on the responsibility to Shang Xiang because of her mischievous personality. After she succeeded her mission, she "transferred" to Dong Han Academy as their new student. Ah Xiang is the leader of her own team; Jing Xiang Tuan (勁香團). Sun Shang Xiang was originally a recurring guest character, but from the 2nd season onward, becomes a main character. Personality Ah Xiang is an intelligent, and mischievous character. She can come up with unthinkable solutions in tight situations. Aside from her mischievous, fun-loving nature, she is also selfless, kind and caring, as she would be willing to sacrifice anything for her family and loved ones. Although Ah Xiang is courageous and can confront demons without problem, she has great fear for ghosts, which wavers her courage. Biography History Ah Xiang, born Ye He Na La Yu Xiang, was born in the Silver Dimension. When she was one year old, her family butler stripped her demonic powers and nature with the Soul Cleansing Melody. She grew up in a "happy" family with her parents and her brother. When she was three years old, her father discovered his real identity, which completely twisted his personality from a happy, loving father to a ruthless man, taking his alternate counterpart's identity and killing everyone who ever knew him, but spared and adopted Sun Quan, the last heir of the Sun family. Ah Xiang then switched her name to Sun Shang Xiang. Soon after this happened, Xia Liu, a resident of the Iron Dimension, visited the Silver Dimension to investigate a mysterious matter. While unsuccessfully unveiling the mystery, he runs into the toddler Ah Xiang and declared himself as her secret master and taught her to use magical arts from other dimensions while providing her knowledge about the world of demons. Some years later, Ah Xiang used her master's knowledge to invent a skill that allows her to immobilize humans, ghosts, and demons. When she was five years old, she accidentally accepted Yuan Shao's proposal, who was seven years old at the time. ''K.O.3an Guo'' Sun Shang Xiang makes her first appearance in 10th Round to save Cao Cao from a death sentence while secretly playing double-agent under her father's request, much to her dismay. After she saved Cao Cao and Guan Yu, she transfers to Dong Han Academy and moves into the Cao family mansion. Although acting as a double-agent, she finds her place in the hearts of her new friends, and most of all, Xiu, who was disguising as Liu Bei at the time. As time passes, she finds herself falling in love with Xiu and vice versa. When Zhou Yu and Taishi Ci come to take her home, they reveal that she had agreed to marry Ru Nan High School's Yuan Shao many years ago. Turns out, she agreed to marry Yuan Shao when she was five years old, but she never meant it. She reluctantly returns to Jiang Dong, only to be rescued by Xiu/Liu Bei and his team later. With a plan concocted from her brother and fellow student, she is able to temporarily escape her marriage arrangement with Yuan Shao. Return to Jiang Dong Ah Xiang's second older brother, Sun Quan pays her a visit, under her father's order to take her back to Jiang Dong. She agrees to this after some time of thinking. While staying in Jiang Dong, she is hardly allowed to go anywhere without supervision, for her father's fear to let her return to Dong Han Academy, and most likely Xiu/Liu Bei. Xiu/Liu Bei transports to Jiang Dong after he received a video from Gan Ning. She tries to return to Dong Han with him, but when Xiao Qiao arrives to information them of Yuan Shao taking Dong Han Academy's landmark, she and Xiu/Liu Bei convince Sun Quan to lend part of Jiang Dong's landmark to the remaining students of Dong Han Academy, allowing them to continue their education. Though Ah Xiang wants to go to school, she has been prohibited by her father from doing so. He even destroys his glasses, which she gave him as a present, to prove his seriousness and threatens to do the same to Xiu/Liu Bei if she disobeys. Later, she gets locked up in her room by Sun Quan's soldiers. She manages to fool the soldiers and sneak out to meet Xiu/Liu Bei and her friends. After finding out how the members of Jiang Dong have been treating them, she decides to depart to Youzhou as their "hostage" to help them maintain certain amount of power. After things were settled, Xiu went to Youzhou and brought her back to Jiang Dong to meet up with their friends and face her family's disagreements. Near the end of the series, her father officially declines her engagement with Yuan Shao. True Origins In the 50th Round, Ah Xiang finds out that her parents originally come from the Iron Dimension, which makes her a denizen of the Iron Dimension as well. Before finding out about her true origins, Ah Xiang has had a deep connection to Xia Liu; who's a also denizen of the Iron Dimension. She became his apprentice at the age of two, and learned the skills of "Xiao Bing Qi Ning" (an ability to immobilize insects) and "U-Pod" (an ability to communicate through electronical devices). During her years of apprenticeship, she was taught in secret to harness the use of powers from the Iron Dimension and the existence of demons. As she grew up, she practiced a new skill using Xiao Bing Qi Ning as her source, thus creating "Da Bing Qi Ning" (an ability to immobilize demons and humans). Under Control In a short while, people fall victim to an unknown disease. When Ah Xiang encounters one of the infected ones, she senses demonic energy in them and realizes they were captured in a demonic realm before being sent back to their world with demonic energy still roaming in them. Her investgation leads to a shocking revelation when she finds out that her father has been using demons to kidnap people in exchange for their service. She attempts to stop him, but ends up getting kidnapped and falls under her father's control, with her demonic powers restored. During the final battle, Ye Si Ti summons her to kill her friends, but Xiu's love allows her to regain her senses shortly before being sent away by Xiao Qiao. One Month Later After her father's demise, she moves to the Iron Dimension. In a one month flashforward, it is revealed that she has adjusted to her new life in the Iron Dimension and has enrolled school using the name "Ye He Na La Yu Xiang" (葉赫那啦．宇香). She is living happily with Xiu, a relationship that they never thought would last will now be forever. KO One Re-act Within the next ten years after the events of K.O.3an Guo, Ah Xiang and Xiu got married. When Da Dong abused his "Oh! Phone 10" (唉Phone十) and frivolously called Xiu over to Gold Dimension, Xiu commented that Da Dong's action has caused Ah Xiang to suspect him of having an affair. Xiu was also often seen wearing an "Ah Xiang brand" pajamas set during his many visits. At the end of the series, Ah Xiang made a special appearance when she arrived to fetch Xiu and Da Dong in Iron Dimension. Ah Xiang commented that Da Dong reminds her of her late brother Sun Ce. She also meets her Gold Dimension counterpart Lei Ting for the first time. She convinced Xiu to allow Lei Ting to accompany Da Dong in his mission, while still constantly teasing him like she did 10 years ago. Old habits die hard. The X-Dormitory Ah Xiang appeared at the start of the series, along side with Xiu and Xia Tian, setting out to fight the great war against Lord Diablo. During the solar eclipse, Xiu - who was sent back from the war, but lost his memories - vaguely recalls Ah Xiang screaming for help. It was then revealed that Ah Xiang was kidnapped by Lord Diablo to threaten Xiu to retrieve the Feng Long Card for him. Her current whereabouts remains unknown. Aliases *Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香) as her identity in the Silver Dimension. *"Da Sao" (大嫂 / Big Sister-in-law) by the Five Tiger Generals. *"Xiao Xiang Xiang" (小香香 / Little Xiang Xiang) by Xia Liu. *Ah Xiang (阿香) by Xiu, Liu Bei, Cao Cao, Diao Chan, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Jian/Ye Si Ti, and others throughout the series. *"Ah Xiang Xiao Ke Ai" (阿香小可爱 / Little cute ah xiang) once by Liu Bei. *"Da Xiao Jie" (大小姐 / Young Mistress) by Zhou Yu, the rest of Champion, and Sun family's servants. *"Chou Lao Mei" (臭老妹 / Stinky little sister) by Sun Quan. Relationships Friendships *'Xiao Qiao' (小喬) and [[Diao Chan|'Diao Chan']] (貂蟬) After Ah Xiang saved Guan Yu and Cao Cao from a definite death sentence, she formed a friendship with everyone close to them, including Xiao Qiao and Diao Chan. Their friendship could be considered as a sisterhood. *'Guan Yu' (關羽), Zhang Fei (張飛), Zhao Yun (趙雲), Ma Chao (馬超), and Huang Zhong (黃忠) The Five Tiger Generals treat her with respect. Since they think of her as an important friend, they would sacrifice their lives to protect her from harm and vice versa. After Ah Xiang and Xiu/Liu Bei became a couple, they began to call her "Da Sao" (大嫂 / Big Sister-in-law). *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] (大喬) Da Qiao and Ah Xiang have been friends since before they transferred to Dong Han Academy. Their friendship got slightly strained in two episodes when Xiu/Liu Bei treated Da Qiao with special care and attention, and later vice versa. After their misunderstanding was cleared, they became good friends again. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] (曹操) They treat each other with respect. As both are intelligent people in their own respective ways, they often strategize to solve a problem or to take down Dong Zhuo. *'Feng Chu' (鳳雛) Feng Chu is a childhood friend of Ah Xiang's, who has had a crush on her since childhood, but she continuously shoves him off without hurting him too much. *'Zhuge Liang' (諸葛亮) Like her friends, she calls Zhuge Liang by the title "Mr. Zhuge" to as a way of respect to his "intelligence". Love Life *'Xiu' (脩) They develop feelings for each other almost as soon as they meet. Eventually, their friendship grew into a relationship. Xiu tends to be very protective of her. Their love is so strong that everyone would have a tendency to protect it. Despite knowing that he has to leave the Silver Dimension someday, Xiu finds it hard to leave her side. In 29th Round , they come close to separating when the real Liu Bei returns to the Silver Dimension, which in turn removes Xiu's reason to stay in her world. They share an intensely tearful goodbye. She was unable to see him, but somehow she receives his pain and that frightens her to tears. Thankfully, when the real Liu Bei is found injured, Xiu is allowed to stay with her longer. Sometime later, Yuan Shao comes to Dong Han Academy, trying to convince Xiu that he is the rightful man for Ah Xiang, which they both strongly disagree. When her brother, Sun Quan, arrived, Ah Xiang was forced to return to Jiang Dong under her father's orders. (35th Round) ''Since then, she has had a hard time contacting Xiu. In the [[40th Round|''40th Round]], Xiu arrives at Jiang Dong after receiving a threatening video message from Gan Ning pointing Ah Xiang in danger. This gave them the opportunity to see each other once more. When Yuan Shao officially bans Dong Han Academy, Ah Xiang helps Xiu lend Jiang Dong's Jingzhou Building to continue their spirit as Dong Han's students. Though they managed to lend Jiang Dong's landmark, Ah Xiang gets locked up in her room by her father, thus prevents the lovers from seeing each other. In the 42nd Round, Ah Xiang sneaks out to meet Xiu before departing to Youzhou to secure her lover and their friends safety. In the 47th Round, Xiu participates in a contest for a marriage arrangement with Ah Xiang, only to lose the competition (only because he allowed Sun Quan to win in order to prevent their engagement from happening). That night, Xiu reveals his true identity to Ah Xiang after seeing how his secrecy causes her pain. However, she accepts it quickly and decides to help him preserve his secret. Though Xiu disagrees that she should not love him or else her future will be ruined, she still convinces Xiu to continue their relationship until the time comes for them to separate. She also gives him two rings, which traditionally is her dimension's custome of confessing feelings to another person. Despite finding out that she is really a denizen of the Iron Dimension in the 50th Round, she still has to deal with the troubles of her evil father. In the final combat, her father brainwashes her, causing her to attack her lover. But the strong bond between their love helps her regain her consciousness. After her father's evil plot ended, she moves to the Iron Dimension with Xiu. Other *'Xia Liu' (夏流) Xia Liu is her master, who taught her to use "Xiao Bing Qi Ning" to capture insects without hurting them. He also taught the knowledge of demons, which she later finds useful in her aid against Dong Zhuo's evil powers. Because they are from different dimensions, she is kept in the dark about Xia Liu's true identity. Although he rarely visits, they retain a very close relationship. At the end of K.O.3an Guo, they discover that they are really second relatives. Powers Like many characters, she displays the abilities of spellcasting, super-speed, as well as advanced martial arts. Ah Xiang seems to have a sixth sense to sense people close by when they direct their glances at her. U-Pod (U-Pod 術) U-Pod is the ability to communicate with people via electronic devices, such as MP3 players. When she contacted the protagonists via a radio, Xiu sensed someone nearby using powers from the Iron Dimension, but did not know where it came from. In the ''16th Round'', she uses U-Pod to manipulate a video camera. Da Bing Qi Ning (大兵氣凝) Sun Shang Xiang was taught by Xia Liu to use an ability called "Xiao Bing Qi Ning" when she was young. As she grew up, she developed a new skill out of it and named it "Da Bing Qi Ning" (大兵氣凝). This power allows her to immobilize any attacking creature for three seconds, and at times teleport from one place to another by using outside force to support. Demonic Powers Ah Xiang's demonic powers reawakened after she got captured by her father. She can use these powers to send out powerful energyballs to attack her opponent. In addition, she can attack everyone in range using her singing voice engulfed with demonic sound waves. It is uncertain what happened to her powers after she broke free of her father's control. Weapons Scarlet Flame Fairy (赤焰精靈) Ah Xiang's primary weapon is a red arrow bow called "Scarlet Flame Fairy" (赤焰精靈). Her shooting abilities are comparable to Huang Zhong's, which is why they sometimes combine their arrows. In ''33rd Round'', Ah Xiang uses a set of fiery arrows called Scarlet Flame Arrows. Alternate Counterparts Lei Ting (雷婷) Main article: Lei Ting Ah Xiang's counterpart from the Gold Dimension is the current "Ultimate Class" ringleader, Lei Ting, otherwise simply known as "King". Under the new KO Ranking Chart, she is ranked the 3rd place, with the battle index of 9000. She is a charismatic leader that is well respected and recognized among all of high schools. The Ultimate Class is also fiercely loyal and protective towards her. At the end of KO One Re-act, she joins Da Dong in Iron Dimension to find and heal the fatally wounded Xia Tian. Upon succeeding, Xia Tian and Xiu persuaded her and Da Dong to return to Gold Dimension, in which they reluctantly did. Jie Ke (潔客) Main article: Jie Ke Ah Xiang has another counterpart from the Bronze Dimension. Her name is Jie Ke, the original leader of the K.O. Bad Girls - a resistance group that was formed to battle against the evil forces that once dominated the her homeland. However, she left the group before the events of Angel 'N' Devil. Etymology Sun Shang Xiang is based on the character of Three Kingdoms in Chinese opera and in contemporary culture, lived during the Three Kingdoms era of China. She was the daughter of the warlord, Sun Jian. She had five brothers, the most notable being the two eldest, Sun Ce and Sun Quan, both of whom subsequently became warlords south of the Yangtze River. She is often depicted as a tomboy, as she received extensive martial arts training and her maidservants all wielded weapons, which was strange for her time. She was wed to Liu Bei as his third wife, supposedly to secure the alliance between Sun Quan and Liu Bei. When Liu Bei turned west to attack the land of Sichuan, Sun Quan sent ships to bring her back. Trivia *Ah Xiang is on good terms with Sun Ce, her oldest brother, but on the contrary with Sun Quan, her second brother. *Ah Xiang has great fear to ghosts. Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Support characters Category:Power-users Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Jiang Dong students